SCP-4114 - The Ghost Boy
by HardyGal
Summary: "Staff are reminded that SCP-4114 is not simply a teenage boy, but a significantly powerful anomalous entity that must be contained. […] Whether or not it has caused any casualties is irrelevant. […] We do not put the world at risk just because a dangerous entity looks, sounds, and behaves like your kid." – Dr.


**Item #: **SCP-4114

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4114 is to be contained within a standard humanoid containment cell furnished with one (1) twin-sized bed, one (1) writing desk, and one (1) desk chair. The walls and entrance of the containment cell are to be comprised entirely of ████ranium or an ████ranium dominant alloy. To prevent unnecessary damage to SCP-4114, the walls of the containment cell may be partitioned with plasterboard. All security cameras monitoring SCP-4114 must be equipped with infrared capabilities.

SCP-4114 is to be equipped with an electric collar designed to activate automatically in response to unauthorized spikes in SCP-4114's specific anomalous energy, generating a current of up to 70 mA. In the event SCP-4114 is required to display its anomalous abilities for testing, manual use of the collar will be granted to researchers and security personnel overseeing the test. Under no circumstances is the collar to be removed, barring only medical procedures requiring access to or the unobstruction of SCP-4114's neck. In such an event, the medical procedure must be overseen by no less than four (4) armed guards, equipped with tranquilizers and electrical weapons.

As of Incident 4114-06, SCP-4114 is required to wear a facial restraint designed to inhibit vocalization. The facial restraint can only be removed by researchers specifically assigned to SCP-4114, who are at Security Level 2 or higher. With the exception of the two events specified below, under no circumstances is the facial restraint to be removed. Any other attempt to remove the facial restraint without the express approval of the project's senior researcher will be met with severe disciplinary action.

SCP-4114 is to be provided with three (3) meals a day according to the standard dietary needs of an adolescent male humanoid. In such an event, the facial restraint may be removed. Mealtimes may not exceed more than thirty (30) minutes and must be overseen by no less than two (2) armed guards, equipped with tranquilizers and electrical weapons. Decision to eliminate the risk of removing the facial restraint and have all nutrients provided intravenously is now prohibited by the Ethics Committee.

As of Incident 4114-06, personnel looking to conduct an oral interview with SCP-4114 must first seek the approval of the project's senior researcher. If permission to conduct such an interview has been granted, the facial restraint may be removed from SCP-4114 for the duration of the interview. The interview may not exceed more than thirty (30) minutes and must be overseen by no less than six (6) armed guards, equipped with tranquilizers and electrical weapons. Decision to eliminate the risk of removing the facial restraint and conduct all interviews via pen and paper is now prohibited by the Ethics Committee.

Should SCP-4114 become distressed during either event specified above, the facial restraint must be replaced immediately. Safer and more efficient methods of ensuring SCP-4114 does not repeat Incident 4114-06 are currently in development and must first be overseen by the Ethics Committee.

Following certain instances of cooperation, SCP-4114 may be provided with passive forms of entertainment, desired food items, or simple toys on request. All items must first meet the approval of the project's senior researcher before being granted to SCP-4114. To date, SCP-4114 has been granted the following items:

One (1) rubber ball

Various junk food items (granted within reason)

Various reading material (granted following approval of content)

One (1) sketchbook, with pencil and eraser

One (1) set of tacky tape

One (1) planetarium

One (1) DIY rocket ship model

All items are to be confiscated and withheld following certain instances of uncooperativeness at the discretion of the project's senior researcher.

Any personnel looking to conduct invasive tests on SCP-4114 must first seek the approval of the project's senior researcher. Such personnel are reminded that while general anesthesia has proven to be effective on SCP-4114 while in its resting anomalous state, the Foundation has yet to uncover any general anesthesia able to effect SCP-4114 while in its primary anomalous state. If invasive testing is to be performed on SCP-4114 while in its primary anomalous state, every measure must be taken to preserve the mental integrity of the object.

**Description:** SCP-4114 is consistently an adolescent male humanoid, Caucasian, aged ██, standing at 166 cm, with a thin build typical of a healthy pubescent male.

SCP-4114 has two states, hence referred to as its resting anomalous state and primary anomalous state. In either state, blood tests have revealed a varying concentration of anomalous fluids (details in SCP-4114 Description: Rest and SCP-4114 Description: Prime). Said fluids are chemically identical to the ████-grade chemical makeup of [REDACTED].

As with [REDACTED], SCP-4114 displays a negative reaction to the metal ████ranium, regardless of its anomalous state. When in contact with ████ranium or an ████ranium dominant alloy, SCP-4114 reacts as though in pain, and its anomalous abilities are negated.

In either anomalous state, SCP-4114 displays a unique reaction to any SCP object with an ████-grade chemical makeup. When such an object comes within 60 meters of SCP-4114, SCP-4114's internal body temperature briefly drops to 7° Celsius. This reaction appears to be entirely automatic.

Rest: In its resting anomalous state, SCP-4114 has black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin tone. Internal body temperature rests at 20° Celsius, to which SCP-4114 displays no discomfort. Blood tests have a revealed a minor ██% concentration of ████-grade anomalous fluids.

For the most part, SCP-4114 appears unable to access its anomalous abilities while in its resting anomalous state. However, SCP-4114 has proven able to make minor displays of its anomalous abilities. Thus far, these displays have ranged only from the ability to turn itself and various objects intangible, to the ability to fire concentrated beams of ████-grade anomalous energy from the fingertips.

While some of these displays have been deliberate, most of them appear to be unintentional, a reaction to emotional strain. As of this update to the SCP-4114 files, SCP-4114 has been effectively trained to refrain from any unauthorized anomalous displays while in its resting anomalous state, deliberate or otherwise.

Similarly, when angered or cornered while in its resting anomalous state, the sclera and irises of SCP-4114 change to exhibit a luminescent green. This reaction has not yet proven to be dangerous in any way, and appears to be nothing more than a minor and temporary aesthetic change, as SCP-4114 is able to return its eyes to their normal colour with little effort. However, testing has indicated that certain non-sapient threats are effectively deterred from attacking when faced with such a reaction, suggesting the reaction may act an automatic defense mechanism.

Prime: The details of SCP-4114's transformation from its resting anomalous state to its primary anomalous state are as follows:

A ring of white light, measuring at ██ cm in diameter and emitting high levels of ████-grade anomalous energy, appears around SCP-4114's waist. The ring splits into two rings stacked atop each other. The upper ring moves up the body of SCP-4114. Simultaneously, the lower ring moves down the body of SCP-4114. Certain anatomical features are changed in the wake of each ring's respective path. In the same way, any clothing donned by SCP-4114 while in its primary resting state disappears in the wake of each ring's respective path and is simultaneously replaced by SCP-4114-1. The upper ring dissipates once it clears the head of SCP-4114, while the lower ring dissipates once it clears the soles of SCP-4114. Once both rings have dissipated, SCP-4114 is acknowledged to be in its primary anomalous state.

(Cont. on page █).

* * *

**A/N HardyGal: No previous knowledge of the SCP universe is required to read this fic! Also, I don't know what the actual SCP-4114 is, but I do know that 4-1-14 applied to the alphabet is D-A-N and that both writing and reading a redacted SCP number would have been a pain.**


End file.
